Fogging of goggles by condensation of water vapor on goggle lenses has been a serious problem especially for snow skiers and motor cycle riders. Fogging of eye glasses inside goggles is also a problem for people who wear eye glasses. Attempts have been made to solve these problems. Dawson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,223 proposes a double lens with the inner lens coated with a metal coating, but there is no means for removal of warm moist air. (Metcalfe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,627, has proposed a ventilated protective goggle with snaps to cover the ventilation holes for use in case of a splash hazard. There is no contemplation by Metcalfe of forced air flow through the goggle.) McNeal in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,863 proposes an anti-fog goggle with a foam frame and ventilation channels. Nesler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,852, proposes to use a venturi effect to suck air through his goggle to prevent fogging. Fraser, U.S. Pat. No. 1,947,137 proposes a venturi valve to suck moist air out of the goggle. Venturi valves are known in the prior art to produce vacuums in the air spaces in the goggles. Felix in French Patent No. 365,848 shows small scoops in the bottom of his patents, but he shows no means for controlling the air forced into the goggles.